


Pool Party!

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bikinis, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Orgy, Pool Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, offensive sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Cassandra Sandsmark, Damian Wayne/Donna Troy, Damian Wayne/Koriand'r, Damian Wayne/Raven, Dick Grayson/Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Raven, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Jaime Reyes/Garfield Logan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Pool Party!

Raven was walking around the tower minding her own business when her best friend ever Starfire popped out in front of her wearing the sluttiest one piece swimsuit she’d ever seen that her enormous orange jugs leveld with Raven’s face nearly popped out of.

“Bestie Raven!” Starfire said. “Come! Change what your wearing and join us! Dick’s father built us a pool outside!”

“That sounds great babe.” Raven said. She was biting her lip staring at Starfire’s tits. The busty orange alien noticed this and hooked a finger in between her breasts teasing Raven with tugging it down by an inch and licking her own lips.

“Like what you see?” She asked in a sultry tone. Raven nodded eagerly. “Maybe I’ll have an accident at the pool today and lose my top.”

“Or we could have another topless party.” Raven said. “Like Nightwing’s birthday.”

Starfire giggled. “That was fun! Change and we’ll see!” She turned and walked away. Raven stared at her beautiful swaying orange cheeks fully displayed. She went and found Donna in her room. The beautiful Amazonian was standing there topless in a red g-string bikini bottom admiring herself in a full body mirror. She saw Raven behind her in the reflection and wiggled her butt at her.

“Hi daddy. I’m ready to get spanked.” She said. Raven bit her lip and moaned.

“I need a bikini.” She said. She was watching Donna’s ass shake. “One just like that.” In less than ten minutes the Amazon had the half demon stripped down, kissed her a few times an pinched her pale beautiful butt, and had her try on a skimpy black number. Donna was holding Raven by the waist while the demoness checked out how good her butt looked in the mirror. Donna started kissing her cheek and neck. Donna licked from Raven’s collarbone up to her chin and kept going until their lips were together. They left the room and strutted down to the bottom floor together.

The pool was beautiful and everyone was there already. It was fifty feet long on the ground outside of the tower and a sparkling blue. The first thing Raven and Donna saw was Donna’s sister, Cassandra twerking her butt in the shallow water being admired by the guys. She wore a sky blue two piece that almost matched the color of the water and revealed her bottom nicely. Donna moaned watching her sister’s butt clap in the waters surface. Everyone else was having a good time swimming. Dick smacked Raven on the ass as she walked by and winked her way. Raven admired his muscular frame and chiseled back. Damian was lounging around watching the girls. Donna blew him a kiss when she got in the shallow water. Kori stretched in front of him and her grabbed his crotch like a reflex when she bent over to touch her toes giving him the full show. Then she stepped to the edge of the pool, her ass jiggling with every step, and dove in and swam underwater to the other side where Jaime was standing. She broke the waters surface and he was looking down at her. She eyed his package then dropped her face to kiss and lick his feet worshipingly. Jaime grabbed the outline of his huge boner and groaned.

Terra was already topless and everyone was eyeing her itty bitty titties. She strutted around like a show girl in nothing but a little black bikni bottom like Ravens and dark sunglasses with her boyfriend trailing after her helplessly and sat down on the nearest chair to lay out on and soak up some sun. She leaned back with her hands behind her head and her legs spread. She pulled her shades down enough to wink at Dick when she noticed him checking out her barely hidden vagina.

The team started playing water polo. Raven got on Damian’s shoulders and tried to push Donna off of Conners. But the only thing that happened was Raven grabbed Donna’s chest instead of her shoulders and hungrily ripped off her top. Donna gasped but didn’t bother to cover up her bare chest.

“You horny slut!” She said. She reached over and tore off Raven’s bikini top off. Damian bit his lip checking out Donna’s fine rack while Conner did the same to his girlfriend. Superboy then checked out Damian’s wet ripped torso and waggled his eyebrows at him. Cassandra hugged Jaime from behind kissing his muscular back while Kori kissed up his legs to the massive boner hidden by his swim trunks. She took the long rod in her mouth through the trunks like a hungry dog while Cassandra played with his tight butt. Damian and Raven were close enough to Donna and Conner that the girls began making out while still on the guys shoulders. Conner reached for Damian’s boner under the water and found it. Damian bit his lip suppressing a groan as Superboy began jerking him off through the fabric of his swim wear. Dick knelt by Terra who was still lounging around topless without a care in the world and looked devilishly handsome with wet hair. He began whispering things to her that had her biting her lip and nodding her head and calling him daddy. She opened her mouth wide and rolled out her tongue. Dick shoved two fingers in her slutty waiting mouth until they were knuckle deep. Terra’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she sucked on them.

“Alright whores. Line up!” Conner said. The girls giggled and lined up doggy style on their knees for the Bikini Bottom Twerking competition. They were all topless and their fine asses were arched upwards barely hidden by thong bottoms.

“Go!” Conner shouted. The titan sluts all began twerking and shaking their asses and the guys all had their phones at recording them with hoops and hollers. It was impossible to tell who was winning. Damian did a close up of Kori’s orange ass clapping while Dick took a selfie shot next to Donnas. Conner smacked Cassandra’s hard enough to leave a red hand print. She couldn’t help it. She launched her butt backwards until it was smothering his face and began twerking again. Conner held her by the hips and drove his face deeper into her backside.

“Well I guess she won.” Starfire pouted. Her face changed to surprise when she felt hands gropping her bottom and looked back to see Damian massaging her firm and round orange ass cheeks. She bit her lip while Dick got on his knees behind Raven. The demoness backed her pale rear up to his crotch and grinded it on him. Dick took the string of her bikini bottom between his fingers and pulled up giving her a wedgie. Damian kissed all around Starfire’s ass and pulled the skimpy string going up her butt to the side revealing to him her magnificent asshole.

“Look at you doing whatever you want.” Starfire cooed. “Naughty boy. Unh!” He slapped Starfire’s ass hard. And pulled her cheeks wide diving his face inbetween. Kori moaned loudly when she felt his nose on her asshole deeply inhaling. Itturned her on so much how freaky they all were. Damian deeply inhaled with his nose on her bottom while Dick positioned his cock at Raven’s own backdoor entrance and shoved it in. The empath’s face scrunched up as her ass was drilled.

Cassandra was in full use by Conner. The blonde Wondergirl squated over Superboy’s massive hard rod and impaled herself until the entire bone was in her and started hopping up and down with loud smacking occurring every time her ass dropped down to his thighs. Jaime made out with Donna both of theirs tongues fighting for dominance in the others mouth while Terra kissed her way down his chiseled pecs and abs. Garfield groped his own sac watching his girlfriend tug his best friend’s swim trunks down with her teeth way too insecure to take it out for everyone to see. When Jaime’s huge cock sprang out Terra giggled happily and kissed the massive head lovingly looking her boyfriend’s way. Her tenderness on the massive cock was cut short however when Jaimes hand grabbed the back of her head and forced her to quickly swallow several inches of it. Terra choked as her throat was rearranged and Jaime sneered at Garfield while Donna sucked on his neck.

While the fucking had got underway, Starfire had turned around and flipped Damian upside down so that his bottom was up exposed to the air. She was spreading his ass as far as it would go looking down on it. While her enormously long and wide tongue came down on it rimming him and inserting itself, Raven had turned around and was sucking her ass of Dick’s member who had a hand on her head guiding her back and forth. His eyes slanted to Garfield who was now watching Jaime choke and spit on Donna’s face and whistled at him like a dog. The green changeling stared at Raven blowing him until Dick motioned for him to come closer. Garfield did watching the hot look in Dick’s eyes. Once his gaze went to Starfire tonguing Damian’s ass but he was too afraid to get scolded for looking away from Dick. He crawled on all fours until he was level with Raven slurping noisily on his dick.

“Join her.” Dick smirked. Beast Boy shuddered. But it’s not like it would be the first time sucking him up. Beast Boy spent many nights pleasuring new bulls that Terra brought to bed. Or out in the streets or public restrooms. Strangers, teammates, justice league members. Garfield thought he could at least touch Raven someone and tried to grab a handful of her bottom but she slapped his hand away hard.

“I didn’t say you could touch her!” Dick said angrily. Beast Boy flinched. Dick’s massive member wet with Raven’s spit fell out of her mouth when she went to suck his massive balls. Garfield eyed the giant cock that was much bigger than his and opened his mouth wide, taking as much of it in as he could on the first go.

“Yeah.” Dick said while Beast Boy slobbed on his knob. “That’s it gay boy. Your mouth is now my pussy.”

Raven kissed her way up Dick’s chiseled body until she found his inviting mouth and made out with him. Then she watched Garfield choking on his huge member while drawing little circles on his muscular chest with her finger. Her eyes slid to Kori and Damian. Damian was still upside down and moaning loudly. Kori seemed to be trying to fit as much of her ginormous tongue in his ass as possible while jerking him off. Maybe she was trying to make him cum on his own face. Raven’s eyes went to the others and she swooned. Terra was on all fours like her boyfriend in between Jaime and Conner getting her ass and face fucked by the both of them. Jaime was smashing her to death while Conner had his entire cock in her mouth and down her throat. The sisters Donna and Cassandra were right next to them scizzoring rubbing their wet pussies together telling each other filthy secrets of what their godly family has made them do.

The fucking always lasted for hours when they got going like this. Donna went down on Raven while Conner fucked her from behind. Cassandra jumped on Jaime’s huge cock reverse cowgirl style so that he could watch her beautiful ass bounce. He had his arms behind his head as he laid back watching her work hard for him while Terra and Garfield kissed his ripped muscles appreciateively. When Garfield sucked on his nip he whispered in Terra’s ear. “You know what I want.” Terra caught his eye from kissing his biceps and winked. She whistled at Garfield and kissed her way down her latino lover’s arm until she reached the crevice underneath. Her stupid boyfriend got the hint and did the same. When the loving couple were at either armpit they simultaneously inhaled deeply taking in the scent of his underarm. Terra did it lovingly so with a smile on her face. She smiled at her boyfriend across the ripped chest.

“How does he smell?”

Beast Boy whimpered like a simp. “Wonderful.”

“Fuck yeah little faggot.” Jaime said. “Now see how it tastes.” Beast boy gulped. It turned Terra on so much seeing him stick his tongue out slowly and running across the handsomer man’s underarm. Terra inhaled his armpit again rubbing her nose all along the smooth skin before doing the same and tasting it lavishly.

Kori was getting double penetrated by the brothers. Her boyfriend Dick fucked her ass while she sat on his brother’s long rod. But then Donna kissed Dick’s ripped back and pulled him away to bang and more switchups happened. Kori rode Jaime while he sucked on her chest. Damian and Conner each had one of Donna’s tits in their mouth sucking while Damian fingered her and Conner rubbed her ass. She lifted her arms over her head and he boys moved and licked her cleanly shaven underarms. She moaned in ecstacy. Dick pulled Garfield’s swimming trunks down and everyone laughed at how small he was. His girlfriend laughed the hardest. Then Dick bent Garfield over and positioned his girthy cock at the tight green asshole and shoved it in. Garfield called Dick daddy while he plowed him and begged him to never stop. Terra and Cassandra masturbated while watching.

Damian was fucking Donna’s ass in a standing doggy while Cassandra was on her knees sucking her clit and Raven was on her knees as well but behind him rimming his ass. Conner took Kori face down ass up sliding his huge cock out of her round thick orange ass cheeks and stepped on her face which was flat on the concrete. Dick and Jaime double penetrated Terra. Her tongue was haning out and her eyes were rolled to the top of her head in ecstacy. Jaime pulled his enourmous long cock out of her ass and stood up so it was in front of her boyfriend’s face. He looked down at Garfield expectantly. The green titan gulped and sniffed Jaime’s massive member before opening u[ and letting his throat be absolutely drilled by his friend.

The orgy carried on until the sun began to set. Damian did ass to mouth between the beautiful Amazon sisters. Jaime took his turn pounding Garfield’s butt while his girlfriend watched on and called him a little bitch. Then Conner had his. Kori did her best to fit Damian and Dick’s cocks in her mouth at the same time. The brothers made out while both their members were in her warm wet mouth. Terra licked Cassandra’s armpit while Raven went down on her. The girls bent the guys over and played with their butts. Spreading them wide, tonguing them, fingering their tight assholes. They marveled Dick’s. He nearly came when Kori’s tongue went all the way up it. She shook her face in his ass when her tongue was all the way buried. Raven and Cassandra had their cheeks together rimming Damian. Donna stood up behind Conner and gripped his hair tightly and dry humped him, smacking her bare crotch against his ass like she was pegging him. She muttered filthy degrading words all the while that turned him on.

The guys came where they wanted to. Damian was buried in Raven holding her tightly and Dick gave Donna a facial. Cassandra was playing with Jaime’s butt and made him cum down Terra’s throat when she shoved a long finger in it. Kori was tit fucking Conner when he bust his nut all over her huge orange tits and slutty face. They all got to cum but Garfield who whimpered. He wasn’t even hard.

“I want to finish to.” He said while he watched Raven suck on Damian’s fingers. Terra looked furious. “Just shut the fuck up!” She said. “You’d get to cum if you were a real man. But you cry when we fuck!” She looked up at Jaime with a hungry look in her eyes. “You can keep taking me however you want all night daddy. Little beast bitch can sleep outside tonight.”

Beast Boy hung his head in depression while his best friend Jaime lifted his girlfriend Terra over his shoulder caveman style and made off with her.


End file.
